Troll!
by MichalK
Summary: Snape's view of the night the troll was let in. Tutshill Tornadoes. For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Copmetition.


It was a Friday night when it happened. Quirrell ran into the Great Hall screaming.

"Troll… in the dungeon. Thought you ought to know." Then he fainted. Snape saw beyond. He felt something. This was certainly suspicious. He had a feeling that the dark lord sent it in. He had to keep the Potter boy alive or he would never live with himself. But if he got caught... The students were directed to their dormitories. Snape followed him into them into the hallway. He stopped where the four houses split. He walked towards the third corridor when he saw Potter and his Weasley friend run into the hallway. He cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and tought about what to do. Should he stay or follow them. The troll lumbered in and started towards the girls loo. Potter and Weasley locked him in. They were patting themselves on the back but then they looked at each other and screamed when they heard a screech come from the bathroom.

"HERMIONE!" They unlocked the door and ran in. Snape followed them making sure that Harry didn't die. He had to make sure Potter would survive so he could kill The Dark Lord. The Granger girl was screeching, being almost attacked by the troll. It was a disaster area. The troll was throwing his club everywhere. Potter was throwing taps from the sink the troll was smashing at the troll. Weasley was also throwing pipes and such at him. Granger was frozen solid in horror. Snape raised his wand and silently shot a stunning spell at the troll. Weasley, who was nearest, got the bad end of it. The troll thought it was Ron who shot him. He started to lumber towards Weasley. Weasley had no way of escaping. Then Potter did the stupidest, or bravest, thing Snape ever saw. From a student of course. Dumbledore... Potter jumped onto the neck of the troll. The troll didn't even feel him there. Potter stuck his wand up the troll's nose. The troll howled with pain and fell over his club sailing across the floor. Weasley did obviously the first thing he could think of.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The troll's club fell on his head knocking him out. The club fell onto the ground landing on Snape's leg. It took all of his will to not cry out right then. It was even the leg with the bite on it. It was probably swollen. Snape went to turn out when McGonagall came in. Snape took off his charm and pretended that he just walked in. He went and leaned over the troll. "Yes." He thought. "Definitely the work of the Dark Lord." Granger got five points off for "going after the troll" but Weasley and Potter got five each for knocking it out. The three students left and soon after so did Quirrell.

"You must find out who let it in. It was probably He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Namedm but we have to know for certain if it was." McGonagall instructed Snape. Snape nodded curtly and left.

* * *

Snape lifted up his robe leg. His leg was swollen and bitten.

"Look at what that mutt did to me. I cannot go after it again. It will rip my leg off." Snape knew that the only reason that his leg was swollen was because of the troll's club falling on it. If he hadn't went in his leg wouldn't be swollen but if he didn't go in the Potter boy would have died.

"Why, Severus? Why? Why did you spy on Potter?" A raspy voice spoke in the room. Snape hesitated.

"I wanted to make sure that the troll hurt him, my lord, or damged him in some way. It did not unfortunately but, I also wanted to make sure that he didn't die so you could kill him." Snape could see The Dark Lord thinking over his words.

"I see. You have done well, Severus. We will have to set a better trap. Make him come to me." Snape again hesitated before answering him.

"Why do you want to kill him, Master?" Quirrell took off his turban and Snape slightly winced at the sight of The Dark Lord once again. He was barely alive even on Quirrell. It looked slightly sickening. The Dark Lord looked at Snape.

"The prophecy states that one shall live and the other shall die. That one of us has to kill the other. I cannot die, Severus. I must kill him and I alone. Do you understand, Severus?" Snape nodded and backed out of the room. He walked along the empty corridor. He arrived at a stone gargoyle.

"Sherbert lemons." Snape said to the gargoyle. The gargoyle jumped aside and revealed a moving staircase. Snape walked on and climbed up. He opened the door, not knocking. Dumbledore greeted him with joy.

"Ah, Severus! What a pleasure to see you! What brings you for a visit?" Snape didn't know whether to tell Dumbledore about Quirrell. He decided not to tell him. Dumbledore would figure out himself, later.

"He is still planning. He won't give up. Please. Avenge her. Please, Albus, please."

"I will try, Severus. Right now he has to figure out something for himself." Snape lied his head on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore put a hand on Snape. Then he spoke once again. "I am doing all I can, Severus. You will have do try too, to do the job." Snape looked up, close to tears.

"I am ready." He nodded. "Whatever I will have to do I will do it."


End file.
